The new breed
by Alchemist55
Summary: The two Elric brothers have been sent on a mission to find the missing Roy Mustang. Can they find him? Please R&R! Also is complete! This is my first fanfic so please, im begging you! reviews please please please whoever reviews, i will write a one shot f
1. Chapter 1

The new breed

Al's P.O.V.

I sat by my brother. The tree we sat at was hollow and Ed could almost fit in it. I told him to get out of there before he squished his whole body. He said no and that he was comfortable. We were working for the militariy. They had sent us on a goose chase after a young man named Roy who had seemingly left all of the militariy abruptly. He was a sworn leader. His moves had very much surprised me. But all of a sudden, the tree started to move!


	2. Chapter 2

The new breed

Al's P.O.V.

I sat by my brother. The tree we sat at was hollow and Ed could almost fit in it. I told him to get out of there before he squished his whole body. He said no and that he was comfortable. We were working for the militariy. They had sent us on a goose chase after a young man named Roy who had seemingly left all of the militariy abruptly. He was a sworn leader. His moves had very much surprised me. But all of a sudden, the tree started to move! I tried to grab Ed by the leg but I missed and he fell to the ground. It seemed like there was no hope for us. I ran to get help but heard from none. I would have to cut the tree down! But my sword was old and battle worn. Hopefully it could hold up one more time!

Ed's P.O.V.

Al was being a moron. Making the situation look like it could cost my life. I told him to relax but still, he had to try and be the big hero. I guess i could be nice and let him. So when he came down on the tree, i wouldnt have to hear as many complains cause i asked fer help. I then fell to the ground and me and Al were on our way. We were heading to central first. It seemed to be Roy Mustangs kinda place. When we enterd the huge city, we say all sorts of people. We now figured out finding Mustang would be better said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

The new breed

Al's P.O.V.

I sat by my brother. The tree we sat at was hollow and Ed could almost fit in it. I told him to get out of there before he squished his whole body. He said no and that he was comfortable. We were working for the militariy. They had sent us on a goose chase after a young man named Roy who had seemingly left all of the militariy abruptly. He was a sworn leader. His moves had very much surprised me. But all of a sudden, the tree started to move! I tried to grab Ed by the leg but I missed and he fell to the ground. It seemed like there was no hope for us. I ran to get help but heard from none. I would have to cut the tree down! But my sword was old and battle worn. Hopefully it could hold up one more time!

Ed's P.O.V.

We trudged down the hill to Central. I saw all the people already. A lot of people stayed indoors though. So finding Mustang busting a group of kids fer sellin drugs. Me and Al were walking down an alleyway when we heard a scream. We looked up. It was Reza. She seemed to be fighting off a lot of Ishablans. We ran to her and and began to help kill all of them. I cut ones belly open and the blood spewed out. After about five minutes of bloodshed, we all looked at eachother and exchanged hi's. Reza said that Central was turning into a warzone and that her and Mustang had left on that reason all alone. The only thing was that after a deadly mission fighting off Scar, they got separated. Reza said she knew that Scar had died and Mustang had lived. She cursed and led us to another dark alleyway. She said " While you're here, help me clean up the rest of these punks." I looked shocked at her determination. And we all ran into the alleyway, hacking and cutting. "FUCKIN PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as my normal hand began to bleed. Man, we had our work cut out for us.

Reza's P.O.V.

I ran with the boys. It felt so good to be free and able to run were I wanted to run. I sliced down many of them, only leaving behind two or three for them to take out. One tried to jump me and I shoved my sword right down his throat. Hah! How good it felt to kill more than two at a time. The brothers fought good. Ed used a bed of spikes to kill one and Al picked up his and ripped its head off. These two were way out of me league. I had known that since day one. But oh well, I wasn't about to give up like a little girl. I would put them through a lot until we fiannaliy had wiped out all the Ishablans that had rested in Central today.

Al's P.O.V.

Man, I have never seen a girl fight as much as Reza. We had only seen her fight once or twice but man, was she strong. I looked at her beautiful eyes that made me want to cry. She was so pretty. Ed told me to stop dreaming and start fighting. I wailed on two of them. Ones head was severd and the uther , I trampled over. I was actually starting to have fun. Ed grinned at me. We had never had so much fun other than wen we first met the squad of Roy Mustang. Reza yelled to us to hurry up and pick up the paste. We did and when we fiannaly caught up with her, she was already in another battle. We told her to hold up and she jerked away from us. "You don't know how many men I have had die in front of me! Give their lives up for me! I will NOT disrespect them by letting their enemys win! There is NOT a chance that this will happen! NEVER!." Her eyes were worn. I let her warm body collapse on me . She was beautiful. It was a moment that I would never regret or forget. She cried softly on me. I couldn't feel it but I heard the drops hit the cold, hard wood. Ed told her to pick herself back up again. " Havoc was killed! You think that killing men in his honor is a good way of reliving yourself of stress! How pathetic!" Said Ed. We left Reza to cry until she picked herself back up again.


	4. Chapter 4

The new breed

Al's P.O.V.

I sat by my brother. The tree we sat at was hollow and Ed could almost fit in it. I told him to get out of there before he squished his whole body. He said no and that he was comfortable. We were working for the militariy. They had sent us on a goose chase after a young man named Roy who had seemingly left all of the militariy abruptly. He was a sworn leader. His moves had very much surprised me. But all of a sudden, the tree started to move! I tried to grab Ed by the leg but I missed and he fell to the ground. It seemed like there was no hope for us. I ran to get help but heard from none. I would have to cut the tree down! But my sword was old and battle worn. Hopefully it could hold up one more time!

Ed's P.O.V.

We trudged down the hill to Central. I saw all the people already. A lot of people stayed indoors though. So finding Mustang busting a group of kids fer sellin drugs. Me and Al were walking down an alleyway when we heard a scream. We looked up. It was Reza. She seemed to be fighting off a lot of Ishablans. We ran to her and and began to help kill all of them. I cut ones belly open and the blood spewed out. After about five minutes of bloodshed, we all looked at eachother and exchanged hi's. Reza said that Central was turning into a warzone and that her and Mustang had left on that reason all alone. The only thing was that after a deadly mission fighting off Scar, they got separated. Reza said she knew that Scar had died and Mustang had lived. She cursed and led us to another dark alleyway. She said " While you're here, help me clean up the rest of these punks." I looked shocked at her determination. And we all ran into the alleyway, hacking and cutting. "FUCKIN PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as my normal hand began to bleed. Man, we had our work cut out for us.

Reza's P.O.V.

I ran with the boys. It felt so good to be free and able to run were I wanted to run. I sliced down many of them, only leaving behind two or three for them to take out. One tried to jump me and I shoved my sword right down his throat. Hah! How good it felt to kill more than two at a time. The brothers fought good. Ed used a bed of spikes to kill one and Al picked up his and ripped its head off. These two were way out of me league. I had known that since day one. But oh well, I wasn't about to give up like a little girl. I would put them through a lot until we fiannaliy had wiped out all the Ishablans that had rested in Central today.

Al's P.O.V.

Man, I have never seen a girl fight as much as Reza. We had only seen her fight once or twice but man, was she strong. I looked at her beautiful eyes that made me want to cry. She was so pretty. Ed told me to stop dreaming and start fighting. I wailed on two of them. Ones head was severd and the uther , I trampled over. I was actually starting to have fun. Ed grinned at me. We had never had so much fun other than wen we first met the squad of Roy Mustang. Reza yelled to us to hurry up and pick up the paste. We did and when we fiannaly caught up with her, she was already in another battle. We told her to hold up and she jerked away from us. "You don't know how many men I have had die in front of me! Give their lives up for me! I will NOT disrespect them by letting their enemys win! There is NOT a chance that this will happen! NEVER!." Her eyes were worn. I let her warm body collapse on me . She was beautiful. It was a moment that I would never regret or forget. She cried softly on me. I couldn't feel it but I heard the drops hit the cold, hard wood. Ed told her to pick herself back up again. " Havoc was killed! You think that killing men in his honor is a good way of reliving yourself of stress! How pathetic!" Said Ed. We left Reza to cry until she picked herself back up again.


	5. Chapter 5

The new breed

Al's P.O.V.

I sat by my brother. The tree we sat at was hollow and Ed could almost fit in it. I told him to get out of there before he squished his whole body. He said no and that he was comfortable. We were working for the militariy. They had sent us on a goose chase after a young man named Roy who had seemingly left all of the militariy abruptly. He was a sworn leader. His moves had very much surprised me. But all of a sudden, the tree started to move! I tried to grab Ed by the leg but I missed and he fell to the ground. It seemed like there was no hope for us. I ran to get help but heard from none. I would have to cut the tree down! But my sword was old and battle worn. Hopefully it could hold up one more time!

Ed's P.O.V.

We trudged down the hill to Central. I saw all the people already. A lot of people stayed indoors though. So finding Mustang busting a group of kids fer sellin drugs. Me and Al were walking down an alleyway when we heard a scream. We looked up. It was Reza. She seemed to be fighting off a lot of Ishablans. We ran to her and and began to help kill all of them. I cut ones belly open and the blood spewed out. After about five minutes of bloodshed, we all looked at eachother and exchanged hi's. Reza said that Central was turning into a warzone and that her and Mustang had left on that reason all alone. The only thing was that after a deadly mission fighting off Scar, they got separated. Reza said she knew that Scar had died and Mustang had lived. She cursed and led us to another dark alleyway. She said " While you're here, help me clean up the rest of these punks." I looked shocked at her determination. And we all ran into the alleyway, hacking and cutting. "FUCKIN PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as my normal hand began to bleed. Man, we had our work cut out for us.

Reza's P.O.V.

I ran with the boys. It felt so good to be free and able to run were I wanted to run. I sliced down many of them, only leaving behind two or three for them to take out. One tried to jump me and I shoved my sword right down his throat. Hah! How good it felt to kill more than two at a time. The brothers fought good. Ed used a bed of spikes to kill one and Al picked up his and ripped its head off. These two were way out of me league. I had known that since day one. But oh well, I wasn't about to give up like a little girl. I would put them through a lot until we fiannaliy had wiped out all the Ishablans that had rested in Central today.

Al's P.O.V.

Man, I have never seen a girl fight as much as Reza. We had only seen her fight once or twice but man, was she strong. I looked at her beautiful eyes that made me want to cry. She was so pretty. Ed told me to stop dreaming and start fighting. I wailed on two of them. Ones head was severd and the uther , I trampled over. I was actually starting to have fun. Ed grinned at me. We had never had so much fun other than wen we first met the squad of Roy Mustang. Reza yelled to us to hurry up and pick up the paste. We did and when we fiannaly caught up with her, she was already in another battle. We told her to hold up and she jerked away from us. "You don't know how many men I have had die in front of me! Give their lives up for me! I will NOT disrespect them by letting their enemys win! There is NOT a chance that this will happen! NEVER!." Her eyes were worn. I let her warm body collapse on me . She was beautiful. It was a moment that I would never regret or forget. She cried softly on me. I couldn't feel it but I heard the drops hit the cold, hard wood. Ed told her to pick herself back up again. " Havoc was killed! You think that killing men in his honor is a good way of reliving yourself of stress! How pathetic!" Said Ed. We left Reza to cry until she picked herself back up again.


End file.
